


缝补

by Ohrringe



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, 乙女
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohrringe/pseuds/Ohrringe
Summary: 来自狼少的约稿，感谢。我们能做的只有把棉花重新塞回去，然后看着她自己把手臂，脑袋和腿重新充实起来。
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Reader
Kudos: 2





	缝补

**Author's Note:**

> 来自狼少的约稿，感谢。  
> 我们能做的只有把棉花重新塞回去，然后看着她自己把手臂，脑袋和腿重新充实起来。

业余者手工业最有趣的地方就在于他们可以一边看电视一边做。小镊子，乳胶，泡沫塑料和超轻黏土让这个建筑不会有原比例大的百万分之一重量，运用图纸或者自己的学位就可以做出来塞有棉花的床铺，做出来除颤仪，做出来迷你再迷你型号的手术刀，就像手臂和脚底下的碎玻璃渣。你还会痛吗。你还会再坐在这样一个让你生不如死的地方听着他们继续要求你……

你从梦中醒来。头一件事就要开始检查自己的枕头边缘有没有可以塞进去一个手指头大小的针眼，某个时间段你希望自个变小，但现在不是，他们要求你一旦出现类似幻觉就立即上报给医疗办公室。你睡醒，穿衣服，但抬不起胳膊也穿不了内衣。你看着被子里自己完完整整的，干净的底裤。你在你的家里。快数数呀，小姐——快数。从一千八百五十七开始往下，手腕从来都是被泡在了潮乎乎的盐水里。他们给你用上PU皮革，里面是一层防止你会顺利从里面钻出的柔软，但更加残酷。最后人们会发现除了手腕以外所有的部分都被撕碎了。

唯一一点好的地方在于，巴苏达自你回来之后几乎寸步不离身。头一个星期他甚至执意要把你从火车站台背回公寓，你附在他的背上管他叫送货员大叔，把脸颊贴在他热乎乎的后脖子上，一条围巾把你们俩都裹的很严实，从前到后，你过去父母看过的武侠小说里总有讲“将对方背到自己身上，然后用布条缠紧”。仿佛至此之后全世界只剩下你们两个互相信任。  
其实，你听到故事的时候就在做回应，但是没有说出来，这样做都只是在亡羊补牢。而且你已经是要谈婚论嫁的姑娘了，自工作开始能感觉到的东西就只有对任何事物不再轻易落泪。你见过的，你见过枪击也见过近距离冲击会让人的眼球也跟着往眼眶外面凸，有些人在饮弹自尽的时候没有弄好，割断了自己的脸和痛觉神经，脸上炸开成了一种各处都不会对此又记录的野兽。你见过这张图片是在一只手里。你掀开了被子，看见了花纹干净的底裤。

大概是蕾拉帮你剪开了黏在身上的衣服，你的内衣和底裤来自两个不同的套组，现在只能把两组全扔了。  
快数数呀，小妞。你要死了。

于是你对着卧室敞开的门喊，马克西，你在吗。你过去能一直一直一直喊下去，喊道只套个毛衣出门，去厨房，去客厅，去卫生间，去后院，去书房，马克西，马克西，亲爱的。可你现在就是个无人问津的幽灵，没有任何一个正常男人会轻易听到幽灵的声音。你看着透明人工皮下的一大块卵型浅黄，有点手痒，还想看看里面到底怎么样了。可你没有力气了，只能喊两声，然后缩回去，房间温度恒温在三十二，但人体低于这个数值就会休克，会直接死去。所以蛇类在动物园会裹上一层层厚实的棉花被。我可以盖到自己冬眠。我想要一个可以从十二月睡到一月的床铺。

巴苏达把你从肩膀上放下来，他有个战绩是背着十五把枪跑十公里，过去选拔条件苛刻到需要人徒手爬楼，他把你搁在地上的时候只有脸还是冰凉的。你当然可以，他说，我们可以把所有的被褥都翻出来，你在里面做豌豆公主。

你的所有牛仔裤都被扔回了原单位，理由是它们让你原本就受创的腿部会更加糟糕，你不能穿紧身裤也不能穿保暖压力裤，你在棉裙下把自己穿成了哈萨克人，可千万，千万不要起风。你背着豌豆公主回家，送货员大叔，你可以和她共度一夜了。我是负伤的小女孩英雄。我可以做小女孩直到我身上最后一块淤青也跟着不见。你努力地忽视掉巴苏达挤出来的那个令上半年之前的你看到就会下意识做出捧他脸动作的表情。那不是，应该给你看的。你是坚持到底的小英雄。你是。你是不听话连数数都不会干的……

即便被人工皮贴着，还有纱布和草本敷料，你觉得自己闻起来就像是一股子从森林里爬出来的野人，怪不得马克西姆要离你远远的，他都快要把微波炉的手套给套上然后再抱着你给你擦身子，回家来的第一次洗澡，回来的第三次，第一次的时候凯笛和所有医护人员将你泡进一层浅浅的热水里好把衣服给揭开。第二次，凯笛说我要为你检查阴道，或者你告诉我，他是个真真正正的好医生，赫里福所有人提起来都会将他当成一种实用的剪刀。他说，亲爱的，那群王八蛋有没有对着你做过让你感觉到不舒服的事情。他看着你，你却真的怎么样都没法把他当兄长或者父亲那样，你有着和过去老一辈人一样钢铁的心脏。你说没有，长官，什么事都没有。他们只是打了我然后给我盖过毛巾。

盖上毛巾，数数，他们停下来就让你数数，是为了不让你憋气。这样再淋水上去，周而复始。  
周而复始，他们还试图从你嘴里问出来那些人，你喜欢吃糖吗，宝贝，你喜欢吃糖，他们都很喜欢你。你扣掉了那一整块的黄色外附黏胶，弗莱门特给你偷偷递过一瓶药，告诉你服用可以让自己对原体内残留药物成分代谢的更快，对你的伤害也能更小。他在病床的被子下偷偷握着你的手，就像是要让你知道除了老大哥之外还有第二种感情允许人们互相交互，可你对着他笑出声。我一点也感觉不到痛。马克西姆掐着我脖子和我上床的时候，我就会高潮，所以两者之间没有什么区别。你把人工皮扔在床头，开始啃着自己受伤的那块地方，我好饿，马克西，他们给我喂了糖，糖在我的血液里，我会变成家里自给自足的吸血鬼，我一直都这么听话。我一直都这么听话。你吸食着自己的甜味和血小板和淡黄色的血浆和阿米妥钠和麦角二乙酰胺，等到巴苏达的手臂伸过来的时候你就已经开始管他叫熊先生了。

熊先生，你看着他的脸变形，变形，就像是在梦境中见过一样让你熟悉。你是娇软的豌豆公主，连声音都只能听对方贴着耳朵对你说过来的，你说到自己正在经历一场外加的旅行时，你看到自己的手掌从前被绕到了背后，你的熊先生不从你的小腹开始，而是从后腰，你就成了他的小狗。让我们来玩个简单的游戏，小妞，你应该教过这种游戏名字叫什么。

让我们来玩个简单的游戏。布伦斯梅尔和弗莱门特还有凯笛成立了临时戒断小组，因为前两个人都是半路出身的专家，布伦斯梅尔讲到过去CIA用过同样的方式，他们管这个叫冷火鸡，先对受审者喂到大剂量迫使其上瘾，再返回来让对其进行直接断药来控制他们的问题答案。

所以你说，我好爱你，你对着自己最熟悉最能有温暖感的熊先生这样说。他的手指就足够让你感到欢悦，大腿上却是发紫发青，看起来脏兮兮的，你是捡回来的豌豆公主。你是从路边捡回来的一条乖小狗。你的手肘不能用作支撑，所以上半身都在一层又一层的床铺里埋着，因为他的关节在你的身后卷曲而两条腿发抖，可能过于想念也可能是药物作用，总之他们只要问起来，任何一个人被带到身边，你都会直起笑脸来说，我可能爱过你，说不准——我每天要看那么多的脸。我们约过会吗。一个个令人作呕的变形怪。

如果他在场的话，想必一定要发脾气。但人人都会伪装，也包括你在内，除开你青紫色的大腿和皮表渗出红斑来的血珠。你被撞的一个劲往前移。一千八百五十七，一千八百五十六，一千八百五十五。你什么也不知道也什么都看不出来，现在只是好饿，饿坏了，马克西，我在冬天一定会长胖成一个小仓鼠妞，你再也不能把我背起来的同时还要背枪。牛仔裤和衬衫都被剪碎了，你依旧摇摇晃晃，世界正在你的大腿上肆虐，几近疯狂的。

当佛莱门特紧握着你的手的时候，你真的很想告诉他，我感觉不到痛，没事的，我的大腿据说有了骨折，还有伤口感染。我的脚底会有很可怕的溃疡吗，就像糖尿病那样？凯笛只要把所有的海绵粒从我的腿里挑出来就好。你的两条腿之下裹着珊瑚绒睡裤和绷带和固定板，巴苏达的手指在你张开的被剥干净的两条大腿之间进进出出。如果有人看见了，就会阻止他的。你揪着被子，脚腕骨上终于有了酸麻，痛感过了一路绿灯只通向大脑，你看着它生拉硬闯，你却什么都做不了，你看着自己的胳膊自己的小腹自己的喉咙自己的腿。你即便拿到了假条，拿到了证明和奖励——可你依旧破损的仿佛马克西姆成了你唯一的胶水。

他是吗。他不是正在撕裂你吗。数数，小妞，接着数，接着，不要听下来，继续。你在棉被里抬起头，带着因为过度寒冷而产生的困意去看自己的熊先生，他似乎一直都在，从你第一次来到梦境中，到你一次次被拉扯回去又被拉扯进来，在兔子洞里两头钻。你觉得自己就像是永永远远地被困在这里找不来出口。而巴苏达不会停下来，巴苏达站在你的背后一次次看着你往下跌落或者被吸走，你被蒙在麻布袋子里浇水的时候脑子里都在滚过，他会来吗，他会来救你吗。你被撞到了床铺里成为一只豌豆甜婊子，只能把后腰用力抬起来，他撤下了别的，换上了新东西，抵着你被撑开的穴口然后磨蹭好多次。

让我们再接着玩游戏……布伦斯梅尔是这方面的专家，他在病床前对着你絮絮叨叨，告诉你不要怕，这些事过去之后不会对你的喉咙或者肺腔造成什么难以摸灭的东西，他说，就当是自己溺了一次水。我还要从中学会点什么教训吗。你疲倦地眨眼睛，用小到谁也听不见的声音说，想要亲吻。

我想要来一次梦幻的旅行。就像上一年我们头一年回到这个公寓里过暑假，我手上还带着那么大的一枚戒指。你被人扶起来的脸，温热的东西进入到了嘴唇里，你才意识到自己的嘴唇依旧干瘪地像取材自一具干尸，温热的，带着湿润感的蛇正在对着你的嘴唇往上攀爬，直到舔到牙龈上，可你什么都尝不出来，唯一能有改变的就是要比刚刚温暖的多，温热的东西正贴着你的大腿，他会将你一直吞噬到底。

让我们再接着玩游戏。你终于算搞定了记忆中最后残缺的一部分，被一张贴纸或者几只安瓶给吸走的那一小块碎片由于巴苏达操进了你而重新复原——听起来就像是某种色情低俗故事，•可所有的现实往往比虚构更加迷幻，那个游戏，他们说，我们还有最后一个游戏，就像电锯惊魂，只不过除了你之外人人都是竖锯先生，一张张面具围绕着你，巴苏达从背后缓慢的往你身上蠕动，他的阴茎就在你的子宫口前摸索，将你从趴着的姿势上解放，翻过来面对着他。

他的名字就像是又一次剥开了云雾一般在你的眼前变得重新清晰，你摇摇晃晃的看着所有竖锯先生，一阵一阵的色彩在他们的脸边围绕，感染并反射。我们还有最后一个游戏，你完成了，我们就让你走。令人作呕的变形怪，你看见其中有一个戴着熊的头套。

那个游戏是，冰冷的，你四周有着毛边玻璃。他们说，那个游戏时不说实话就得死。你要指出来到底是谁才是真正的卧底，他们为了找出来这个几乎在你身上耗尽了心思，仿佛就是为了告诫所有和当兵的有关系的女孩无论如何都要低调。

可你也有着自己的生活，可你从来没有在间谍学校上过课，你们的相遇就是在课堂上。你的教官，你的马克西姆。你的熊先生。你的熊先生究竟在什么地方。

戴着头套的变形怪握紧了它的拳头，你往上扬起脖子的一刻宣告自己要接受死亡。你的眼球会爆开，因为子弹的冲击就是在你体内光滑的炸出来一个圆坑。

我好爱你。马克西。你朝着自己的熊先生说，你看着他的眼睛，总是隐藏起来又总是神采奕奕，无论你在哪都能立即认出来他的眼睛。

他就在这里，看着你扬起脖颈就像是已经被一滩浅水溺死的天鹅。他看着你经历水刑，看着你被殴打，看着你被他们来回踢的就像是一条没人要的小狗，就在这里。他的一双眼睛什么都看见了。他攥紧拳头的那刻，事先安排在你椅子周围的陷阱锁发动，之后才是布伦斯梅尔和弗莱门特。他就像一头受伤的熊一样趴伏在你的胸口吮吸那对表面发紫的乳房。都是他看见过的。

他在蚕食腐肉，然后拼凑。

你躺在床铺上将自己的两只乳房遮盖起来，手指甲掐到了自己撕扯开的人工皮，上面乳白色的一大块就是你被吸走的血浆。你身上的每一处都开始跟着第二次发痛，最先开始的就是膝盖，脚腕，小腿，大腿，胳膊，腹部，你的子宫，你的手指掐进床单里。一点都不痛，你只是在经历高潮间的余韵，就像是温热的血溅湿自己的半边脸颊，皮下只有温暖将你包裹住，告诉你一切都过去了。一切都可以重新恢复原样。

我会活过来，我会戒掉这些该死的玩意儿重回到我的工作岗位。你流眼泪，巴苏达就在你的腰前围绕着，他重新亲吻你，就像是给你做洗礼的大天使，即便是他的声音对你说，快数数啊，小妞。我如果当时坚持数到一千的话，你会出现吗。你升起了关于自己的问题，但张了几次嘴也开不了口，你发现自己刚刚把所有的矫情话都说完了，他抱着你就像快要用力掐死一只小雏，但死活都下不去手。这种优柔寡断很容易让自己深陷窘境，他撤下麻袋看见自己的那刻将任务时间提前到了多久？

伤痕累累的天使。你用力的去伸手搂他的脖子，不管之前吸食的地方是否凝固结痂。你被血腥味搞到有点恶心，但是好的开始。布伦斯梅尔告诉你这种药物会随着自身代谢出去，佛莱门特给了你特效药，所有人都在珍视着你为你鼓劲，你不能倒下。

你不能。所以你要攀着他重新站起来。你的马克西姆不是变形怪。他是一直都在守备你的坚实盾牌，你的最后一块碎片就在这里，在于他抱起你的时候，你看见了真实的自己，你找到了真话。


End file.
